Unless otherwise indicated herein, the elements described in this section are not prior art to the claims and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A user-equipment (UE) device, such as a cellular phone, operating within a first radio frequency (RF) coverage area provided by a base station can be handed over from that base station to a base station providing a second RF coverage area. Handing over the UE device permits a communication session (such as voice call or internet browsing session) occurring via the UE device to continue as the UE device is moved from the first coverage area to the second RF coverage area.
RF signals transmitted from a base station within a coverage area to the wireless UE device can be referred to as forward-link signals. RF signals transmitted from the UE device to the base station can be referred to as reverse-link signals. Handing over the UE device from the first RF coverage area to the second RF coverage area can be based on a forward-link signal.